Lazos de Amor
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione es madre soltera, su padre la echo de su casa, su mejor amigo no lo acepta; se muda a Chicago para criar a su bebé Molly y esta pequeña terminará uniéndola con el amor de Draco. Adaptación.
1. Introducción

**Lazos de Amor**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Magus Cullen Nati Natu**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Introducción.**

La historia tiene una personita en común que unirá a Hermione y Draco, pero como siempre no pueden faltar los problemas, desencuentros y reencuentros. Una familia está unida por los sentimientos más allá de los lazos de sangre y es lo que en verdad importa.

Hermione POV

La vida se había vuelto difícil, la soledad, la responsabilidades y el tener que enfrentarme a todo sin ayuda me agotaba, pero cuando llegaba a casa debía mantenerme bien por ella, después de todo era mi razón de vivir ahora. Sino la tuviera no hubiera podido seguir.

La verdad nunca preví la reacción de mis padres (Mónica y Wendell), y mi amigo del alma Oliver, pero los entiendo, los había decepcionado y durante mucho tiempo mi comportamiento dejo mucho que desear.

Así que aquí estaba a mis 19 años, en mi pequeño cabaña, con mi Molly de solo cinco meses y sola. James, el padre de mi pequeña nunca la quiso y aunque todos insistieron que no la tuviera yo la amaba desde el momento en que supe que crecía dentro de mí.

Mi padre me sacó de la casa y me exigió que no volviera nunca más, no me quería ver. Mamá solo se quedó callada sin decir nada. Cuando busque refugio en Oliver y le conté lo pasado, se indignó y me dijo que tampoco me quería cerca. James solo me dio algo de dinero y me pidió que nunca más volviera. Así que tome mis cosas y me mude a Chicago, una ciudad sin muchos habitantes y bastante gris, como mi humor.

Conseguí trabajo en una tienda, aunque estaba embaraza y no les importo, creo que a la señora Finnigan la entristecía como había sido todo. La paga no era mucha pero me permitió alquilar una pequeña cabaña perdida en el medio de la nada, estaba bastante arruinada pero era todo lo que podía pagar.

La vida siempre se las ingenia para que estés en el lugar que debes, y encontrar a la persona que debió estar contigo desde un principio, el que era el correcto, pero nadie dijo que debía ser fácil.

Draco POV

Se puede decir que hui de Chicago para ir a la universidad, la idea era no volver nunca más, ese lugar estaba muerto y sobre todo para mí, mas después de todo lo que paso con Lavender, ya no quería seguir metido en ese pueblo tan deprimente, o por lo menos eso me parecía cuando me fui.

Mis padres Narcisa y Lucius, estaban orgullosos de mí. Fui a estudiar administración, le idea era que me especializara en administración hospitalaria para hacerme cargo del hospital de Chicago que era de la familia. Mi padre es un eminente medico cofundador de los dos hospitales y mi madre se dedica a las bienes raíces y restauración de casas. Nuestra familia siempre estuvo bien económicamente.

Mi hermana Luna, la más pequeña de la familia, estaba estudiando diseño de modas en Nueva York y Bill, mi hermano mayor, tenía una compañía de seguridad la cual se encargaba de la seguridad no solo de los hospitales, sino también de dos centros nocturnos de los cuales era dueño y eran los más visitados del momento.

La verdad nunca me vi como padre o formando una familia no después de lo de Lavender, pero debo admitir que en cuanto vi a la pequeña Molly supe que sería una de las personitas más importantes de mi vida y la sentí como si fuera mi hija. Luego al conocer a su madre todo en mi vida cobro sentido, era mi destino, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero como siempre los fantasmas del pasado nos persiguen y dificultan la felicidad, pero siempre hay esperanzas…

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo…

Este fic tiene muuuchos capítulos, alrededor de cien, pero la mayoría son cortos, así que se compensará.

Como siempre:

5 reviews = **actualización INMEDIATA!**

PERO, hay una nueva 'encuesta' programada, si pasan a mi perfil, podrán encontrar el mismo mensaje que les mostraré ahora, espero que participen!

"**04/07/14**

He decidido acabar (más o menos) con mis pequeñas "vacaciones" y seguir con todo esto.

Tengo muchas adaptaciones por publicar, así que decidí dejar que ustedes elijan cual quieren leer.

Subiré el primer capítulo de muchos fics, y el que tenga más reviews será el que siga adaptando.

**Pueden mandar su "voto" simplemente dejando un review en el correspondiente fic o mandándome un PM.**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :D"


	2. La Vida Pasa

**La vida pasa.**

_Hermione POV_

Estamos empezando el invierno, viene los primero _fríos, pero nuestra cabaña es acogedora, aunque cuando sopla mucho viento, parece que se fuera a venir abajo._

La alarma de mi _radio despertador sonó y automáticamente se encendió la radio, señal que debía empezar un nuevo día, me levante de mi cama con toda la pereza y fui a ducharme, cuando salí me puse mi jean, botas sin taco negra, polera negra y prepare mi bolso. Fui a preparar mi desayuno, pero antes pase por el cuarto de mi pequeña, dormía tranquila, aferrada a su elefante de peluche con su dedo pulgar en la boca. Sonreí y se lo quite acomodando su manita a un costado, ya que el médico me aconsejaba que no era buena costumbre, luego la arrope y le di un besito en sus mejillas rosadas_

Prepara unos huevos revueltos y una leche chocolatada caliente, sé que eso suena infantil, pero no me gusta el café y aún en muchos aspectos me siento una niña. Recuerdo cuando tuve a Molly, las primeras noches ella no dormía bien y yo estaba cansada, así que muchas veces mientras ella lloraba y yo no sabía porque, lloraba a la par de ella.

La Sra. Bell era demasiado buena conmigo, cuando tuve a Molly me acompañó en el hospital y además me dejaba llevarla a la tienda para que estuviera conmigo todo el día, y así no debía pagar a alguien para que la cuidara.

Mis padres me dejaron sacar todas mis cosas de la casa: laptop, iPad, iPod, iPhone, mi auto, collares de oro que me solía regalar papá con sus colgantes y algunas cosas más, así que con eso me hice de bastante dinero para empezar en este lugar, mi auto lo vendí y me compre una camioneta vieja para poder movilizarme con mi niña, mi iPhone lo cambie por un celular que ni siquiera merece la pena menciona modelo ni marca, solo tenía lo necesario; hacer llamadas y enviar mensajes de texto.

Seamus trabajaba conmigo en la tienda y además era el hijo de la Sra. Bell, era medio pesado, sé que le gusto pero no me interesa, además ya no quiero saber nada de hombres en mi vida. Me invito a ir muchas veces con él y sus amigos al cine, pero me negué.

En eso paso un año, mi vida era monótona, no había altibajos ni nada demasiado emocionante. Además lo más emocionante que había pasado en este pueblo es que había regresado el hijo del doctor Malfoy y todas los chicas del pueblo desfilaron por el hospital, creo que nunca hubo tantas chicas enfermas como ese día, según la Sra. Bell era el joven más guapo que se había visto en el pueblo.

Salí del trabajo a las tres de la tarde y pase por mi niña que estaba en la guardería.

-¡Mammiii! - exclamo en cuanto me vio en la puerta y vino intentando correr, tenía un añito y medio ya y yo los 20 cumplidos, la tome en mis brazos y nos abrazamos fuerte. Sus bracitos me envolvían y luego cuando me soltaba con su manita tan chiquita acariciaba mi mejilla.

-¡Mi niña! - bese su mejilla y cargada la lleve hasta la camioneta, la acomode en su sillita y nos fuimos a nuestra casa.

-¡Lete! – exclamo _apenas entramos a la cabaña._

-Leche - la corregí y ella reía fuerte. Su risa es como de campanillas.

La baje y ella fue directo a su mesita donde tenía los crayones y sus hojas para pintar, yo fui a la cocina a preparar su mamadera.

La tarde paso mientras las dos jugamos, dimos unas vueltas por el jardín mientras recogíamos flores y la verdad se nos hizo demasiado tarde, nos habíamos alejado demasiado y había bajado demasiado la temperatura, no había abrigado lo suficiente a mi niña y la vi temblar. Volvimos lo más rápido posible a casa. Le di un baño bien caliente, la vestí y arrope para que quedara bien abriga y le di su leche calentita. Cuando termino con su leche se quedó dormida, fui a mi habitación y luego de ducharme me acosté.

Me levante sobresaltada, con algo de angustia en mi pecho, prendí la luz y en mi interior sabía que algo no estaba bien. Fui directo a la habitación de mi pequeña, y lo note apenas la vi, su cara esta colorada, estaba toda transpirada y ardía en fiebre.

Luego de cambiarme la acomode en su sillita en la camioneta y fuimos al hospital.

-Buenas noches - saludo la enfermera de guardia.

-Tiene mucha fiebre y está temblando - dije sin saludar por los nervios, nunca se había enfermado, era muy sanita así que estaba más que preocupada.

-Vamos a pasarla a una consulta así la revisa - dijo y se acercó otra enfermera y asentí - María llévala a la consulta 3 - dijo y seguí a la otra enfermera.

Llegamos a la consulta y me hizo recostar a mi niña en la camilla mientras me entrego _la planilla de ingreso para completar. Me senté al lado de mi niña y comencé a completarla._

_-Tiene 40 grados - dijo la enfermera María cuando saco el termómetro, la mire preocupada pero ella sonrió -. Ya vuelvo en unos minutos con el doctor Malfoy - dijo y asentí._

Unos minutos después María volvió y detrás de ella entraba el que supongo seria el doctor Malfoy, un hombre fornido de pelo rubio y ojos celestes, seguro media por lo menos 1,80 o un poco más, su piel era clara y su sonrisa perfecta.

-Buenas noches... - saludo mientras estiraba su mano y tomaba la planilla que había completado - señora Hermione Granger... - término - ¿o señorita? – sonreí.

-Señorita - conteste.

-Bien, vamos a examinar a esta pequeñita - dijo y se acercó a Molly acomodando su estetoscopio. Demoro varios minutos -. ¿Ha tomado frio? - pregunto y me sentí culpable.

-Si - conteste y suspire, el doctor me miro sonriendo -, hoy tomó un poco de frio cuando salimos a pasear.

-No te preocupes, eso puede pasar, solo tiene una gripe por el frio, le vamos a dar antibióticos ahora para bajarle la fiebre y luego pueden volver a su casa, le estaré recetando los medicamentos que debe tomar y cada cuanto tiempo - respire aliviada -, tiene que estar en cama calentita y en tres días la traes así la revisamos de nuevo - asentí.

-Voy por los remedios - dijo María y salió de la consulta.

-Hermione Granger - dijo mi nombre como reconociéndolo. Nos miramos, él estaba pensativo y luego sonrió -. Ya sé de donde conozco tu nombre - dijo y lo mire sorprendida porque desde que llegue a Chicago no me di a conocer mucho -. Tú alquilas una cabaña vieja a _mi esposa Narcisa - aseguro._

-Si - conteste aun _sorprendida -, hace un poco más de año y medio - asegure -, ahora debo renovar el contrato._

-Si, lo sabía, Narcisa estuvo hablándome de eso, le gustaría arreglar esa cabaña pero el dueño no se la quiere vender - continuo -. Esta apenada porque estés viviendo con tu pequeña ahí y no esta en tan buenas condiciones.

-Al principio no quería alquilármela, pero era todo lo que podía pagar - dije algo avergonzada.

-¿Estás sola? - pregunto y parecía preocupado -. ¿_Cuántos años tienes? - sonreí._

-Solo somos nosotras dos, no más - confirme - y tengo 20 años - conteste.

-Doctor Malfoy - lo llamo María cuando entro -, aquí está la vacuna – dijo entregándosela.

-Bien Hermione...

-Solo Hermione - le corte _y sonrió._

-Hermione - sonrió -, María la controlara - dijo mientras comenzó a anotar en el recetario -. Y apenas se baje la fiebre puedes llevarla - asentí - Estos son los medicamento y acá los horarios y como los debe tomar - me entrego dos papeles -. Traes a... Molly? - le llamo la atención _el nombre._

-Molly – dije y asintió.

-Bien, trae a Molly en tres días para revisarla – dijo _asentí._

_-De acuerdo - conteste._

Se despidió _y se marchó. Luego de una hora mi niña ya no tenía fiebre así que la lleve de nuevo a casa. _

Los tres días siguientes me quede con ella y no fui a trabajar, me dedique por completo a mi niña, había pedido el turno para la revisación y ahora estábamos esperando que nos llamaran.

Entramos a la consulta y el doctor Malfoy atendió a mi niña que ya estaba en perfecto estado. Tanto así, que mientras hablábamos con el doctor se me escapo hacia el pasillo. Había entrado una enfermera y había dejado la puerta entornada, el doctor Malfoy me estaba dando algunos consejos e indicaciones y había dejado a mi pequeña con una hoja y crayones dibujando.

-Molly - la llame y salí a buscarla. Mire primero para un costado del pasillo y luego para el otro y vi como un chico la tomaba en brazos.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! – exclamo y lo festejaba. "¡Por Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!", pensé para mí, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-No pequeña no soy tu papi - le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-¡Papi! - volvió a exclamar y sentí _el calor en mis mejillas._

-Molly - la llame y me miraron - ven amor - y tendí mis brazos al igual que ella.

-¡Mami! - la tome en brazos -. ¡Papi! - Dijo señalando al chico y seguro mi cara estaba del color de un tomate.

-No amor, no es tu papi – intento ser un regaño, pero no era convincente -. Lo siento - dije mirando al chico. Sus ojos eran celestes, pelo castaño todo revuelto, su piel blanca y era alto, seguro tenía 1,80 o 1,90.

-Hijo - el doctor Malfoy se acercó y lo tomo del hombro -. Hermione este es mi hijo Draco - dijo -. Ella es Hermione Granger - dijo mirando a Draco, quien me miro con sorpresa y luego sonrió. Su sonrisa es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, después de mi niña. Mi corazón _se desboco._

-Un placer – tendió su mano y estreche la mía.

-Igualmente - conteste. Y cuando estreche su mano una corriente eléctrica muy placentera subió por mi piel.

-¡Papi! - volvió a exclamar Molly.

-¡Molly basta! - la rete - no es tu papi - suspire -. Lo siento de nuevo - dije mirándolos y tanto el doctor como su hijo reían -. Debemos irnos, muchas gracias doctor Malfoy - dije.

-Dime Lucius – asentí -. Cualquier duda o consulta por Molly o cualquier cosa que necesites vienes y hablamos.

-Muchas gracias doctor... - me miro como retándome y me hizo recordar a mi padre con ese gesto - Lucius - me corregí y sonrió -. Draco, perdón otra vez – dije a modo de saludo y el solo asintió.

Volví a la consulta a buscar mis cosas y las de mi pequeña y volvimos a casa. Ya mañana volvíamos a la rutina de yo al trabajo y ella a su jardín.

Llegue al trabajo luego de dejarla en la guardería, me sentía rara, era como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, sentía como una mirada fija en mi durante todo el camino de casa a la guardería y luego de ahí al trabajo. Durante la mañana no lo sentí así que me tranquilice. A las tres como pasaba a habitualmente salí del trabajo y realmente me lleve una gran sorpresa, sobre todo por quien me estaba esperando.

-Hola Hermione – dijo y sonrió. Me quede helada, no me esperaba esto.

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, sé que es corto, pero ya expliqué todo eso en el capítulo anterior…

Oh si, en este fic Lucius es bueno, ya saben que es malo en los libros y todo eso, pero aquí es realmente un amor…

¿Les molesta que la hija de Hermione se llame Molly?

¿Quién creen que haya saludado a Mione?

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Saludos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	3. Volviendo

**Volviendo.**

Draco POV

Llegue Chicago, era lunes, y fui directo a la casa de mis padres, me iba a quedar con ellos, me había recibido en administración, y a mis 26 años ya era hora de ponerme serio, por lo menos en lo que respecta al trabajo.

-¡MAMÁ! – grité cuando ingrese en la casa. Ella se asomó desde la cocina y sonrió, luego vino corriendo hasta a mí y nos abrazamos.

-Mi Draco - dijo acariciando mi rostro cuando nos separamos -. Porque no me avisaste que llegabas así te buscaba – me retó.

-Quería sorprenderte - dije y sonrió más.

-¿Ya almorzaste? estas muy guapo - dijo y reí.

-No almorcé y gracias – conteste -. Eres imparcial porque soy tu hijo.

-Vamos a la cocina y te preparo algo, luego subimos todo - dijo mientras del brazo me arrastró hasta la cocina -. Y no soy imparcial, eres guapo - repitió.

Se acercó a la heladera y comenzó a sacar lo que necesitaba para prepararme el almuerzo.

-¿Y cómo está todo por acá? - me miro de reojo -. ¿Algún cambio en Chicago? - la mire fijo y ella seguía cocinando.

-Tenemos una nueva chica en el pueblo - dijo – ahora serian dos ya que ella tuvo una niña – sonrió con dulzura -. Lavender estudia en el instituto de aquí, así que seguro te la encuentras - dijo

-No me interesa encontrarla - dije algo molesto.

-Cuando preguntaste era por ella - estaba segura y era así.

-Si - admití -. ¿Saliendo con alguien? - pregunte con algo de timidez.

-Anda detrás de Seamus... – me miro y no lo recordaba -, Seamus Finnigan – asentí -, pero él está interesado en la chica nueva, Hermione, aunque no creo que vaya a pasar nada con ella.

-Hermione – repetí sonaba hermoso -, es lindo nombre – mamá sonrió.

Después de almorzar y charlar un rato más con mamá subí todas mis cosas a mi habitación. Me tire un rato en la cama, según yo solo cerré los ojos para relajar la vista, pero me dormí hasta el otro día.

Era jueves fui con mamá hasta su inmobiliaria para buscar algunos papeles y revisar su contabilidad. Tanto mamá como papá son muy caritativos, son de ayudar mucho cuando alguien les causa algo especial, pero convengamos que pagar más de la mitad de un alquiler para una persona por casi dos años es demasiado. Y comenzamos a tener un descuerdo, porque con mamá nunca podría discutir.

-Mamá va a cumplir los dos años, seguro tiene que renovar el contrato y que piensas hacer…

-Seguir como hasta ahora ayudándola – dijo -. Parecía tan desvalida cuando vino a mí – dijo y sus ojos se entristecieron -, además nosotros podemos ayudarla, no veo cual es el inconveniente.

-Que la cabaña esta no muy buen estado, el alquiler es demasiado para lo que es y se supone que el negocio es para ganar dinero no para perderlo – dije retándola -. Además seguro debe tener una familia que la ayude.

-No – aseguro -, está sola con su bebé, el día que fuimos para que viera la cabaña, me conto que sus padres la echaron de la casa y quedó sola, porque no querían que tuviera él bebe – eso me pareció realmente triste, será que mis padres nunca harían algo así que es imposible creer que a alguien podría pasarle.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para que te contara eso? – sonrió.

-Me pareció que necesitaba un abrazo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – así que la abrace en un momento y se largó a llorar y dijo todo.

-Igual no es motivo para que pagues más de la mitad de su alquiler – sentencie.

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho tú? – Dijo algo molesta - ¿La hubieras dejado vagar desamparada por ahí, embarazada y tan chica? – más molesta.

-¿Qué edad tiene? – pregunte.

-En ese momento 19 años – dijo.

-Así que… - dije -, vas a volver a pagar parte de su alquiler – asegure y ella asintió. No tenía caso, conocía a mamá y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

El lunes desayunamos con mis padres, durante la semana anterior me dedique a estar solo en casa, no salí a ningún lado ni visite a nadie. Igual mis amigos y hermanos no estaba acá tampoco, así que no había muchas opciones.

-Está llegando mucha gente nueva al pueblo – dije mamá.

-Si – afirmo papá -, hay mucho movimiento, muchos están contentos porque eso implica que los negocios vendan más, se alquilen más cuartos en el hotel – siguió -. Incluso sé que están llegando nuevos chicos.

-Eso es bueno, ayuda al crecimiento del pueblo – dijo y sonrieron.

-¿Estás listo para empezar? – sonreí.

-Si – confirme -. Más que listo, estoy ansioso.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vamos ya – asentí y cada uno fue por su auto.

Llegamos al hospital y papá me acompaño hasta mi oficina, me presento a mi secretaria que se llamaba Astoria, era joven, de mi edad y hermosa. Rubia, de ojos verdes, piel clara, delgada y con un cuerpo muy bien delineado. Realmente hermosa.

Me pase toda la mañana en la oficina trabajando, Astoria solo entro un par de veces para traerme algunas carpetas más y al mediodía la deje irse a almorzar. Unos minutos después vino papá.

-Hacía tiempo que no teníamos tantas chicas enfermas - dijo riendo -, lo más gracioso es lo que inventan para que las atienda y ni hablar cuando me ven entrar a mí y no a ti – rodé mis ojos -. No sé porque todas piensan que eres médico y tú las vas a atender, ya atendí quince chicas y ninguna estaba enferma – siguió riendo.

-Solo hacen perder el tiempo – dije -, y va a venir alguien que realmente necesite atención y no se lo va a poder atender como debe – yo estaba molesto pero él se estaba divirtiendo.

-Tendríamos que salir a caminar por el pueblo para que desfiles así que no vienen a buscarte acá – dijo aun riendo y suspire -. Podríamos hacerlo ahora – dijo.

-No voy a desfilar por el pueblo – dije -, es más si lo puedo evitar no voy para nada.

-Oh vamos Draco, no me prives de un poco de diversión, quiero ver sus caras cuando te vean – reí.

-Ahora no, mejor vamos a almorzar y a lo mejor después te complazco – dije y reímos.

Durante la tarde me dedique al trabajo y a la noche volví a casa. Esa fue la dinámica el resto de la semana, ponerme al día con todo me estaba llevando tiempo. El lunes siguiente luego de terminar, papá me informo que se quedaba para la guardia de la noche, ya que el médico que debía quedarse, Phil, se enfermó y lo iba a remplazar. El martes a la noche me tocaba hablar con mi padre.

-No solo estamos pagando alquiler sino que también la ayudamos con las medicinas – dije cuando estábamos cenando. Mis padres me miraron desorientados -. A la chica nueva… - aclare -, hoy me llego la cuenta de la farmacia, le pagamos la mitad de los medicamentos.

-Está muy sola – se excusó papá – y parece más chica de lo que es – siguió -. Estaba asustada por su niña…

-¿Le paso algo grave? – le corto mamá y se la notaba realmente preocupada.

-No solo tomó frio y le dio gripe, tenía mucha fiebre, pero le bajo rápido – explico -, pero tenía que darle medicamentos y no se… - se levantó de hombros -, tu comentaste que iban a subir un poco el alquiler de la cabaña y realmente está esforzándose por cuidar de su niña – dijo -, solo quise aliviarla un poco.

-Le podrías haber dado muestras o puede utilizar su seguro médico, pero no deberíamos seguir pagando cosas por ella – dije.

-Si la conocieras estoy seguro que harías lo mismo – suspire, también iba a ser inútil, mi papá no iba a ceder.

-Su hijita tiene un nombre algo raro, pero es lindo.

-Molly – dijo mamá y era cierto, era raro pero sonaba hermoso.

-Sí, Molly – dijo el, y sonrieron.

-Me parece hermoso – dije luego de unos minutos casi sin pensarlo. Quedo dando vueltas en mi mente, realmente sonaba hermoso.

Estaba en la recepción con Carmen, el jefe de enfermeras, me estaba explicando sobre cómo habían estado manejando todo el tema de las guardias, horas extra y demás.

-¡Papi! – sentí una manito tirar de mi pantalón. Mire a hacia abajo mientras Carmen se asomaba por arriba del mostrador para mirar. Y ahí estaba, sus cabellos color chocolate, sus ojos miel, mejillas algo rosaditas con pequeños bucles en las puntas de su pelo marrón. No soy del tipo de hombre que se llevan bien con los niños, pero me parecía más que hermosa, así que la tome en brazos y quede totalmente embelesado -¡Papi! ¡Papi! – volvió a exclamar con una hermosa risa de campanillas y me festejaba como si realmente fuera su padre.

-No pequeña no soy tu papi – dije sonriendo y acaricie su mejilla. Su piel era suavecita.

-¡Papi! – repitió insistente y reí.

-Creo que ahí viene la mamá – escuche decir a Carmen mientras giraba para verla.

-Molly – mi corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez - ven amor – le tendió los brazos y la pequeña hizo lo mismo. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que su hija, y parecía que competían por ser la más bella.

-¡Mami! – se la entregue -. ¡Papi! – repitió la pequeña señalándome. La cara de su madre tenía un rojo fuerte, seguro por la vergüenza.

-No amor, no es tu papi – dijo -. Lo siento – ahora me miro y me perdí en esos ojos color miel, su piel blanca y el rojo furioso de sus mejillas. Sonreí.

-Hijo – papá me tomo del hombro -. Hermione este es mi hijo Draco. Ella es Hermione Granger – reconocí el nombre al instante y me tomo por sorpresa, porque ningún de los dos menciono que tanto ella como su niña eran tan bellas, parecían ángeles. Sonreí más y mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho.

-Un placer – tendí mi mano y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Igualmente – contesto y una corriente eléctrica muy placentera empezó en nuestras manos y recorrió el resto de mi cuerpo.

-¡Papi! – la pequeña me saco del ensueño en el que estaba.

-¡Molly basta! - la retó - no es tu papi – estaba totalmente avergonzada -. Lo siento de nuevo – con papá reímos -. Debemos irnos, muchas gracias doctor Malfoy – dijo.

-Dime Lucius – asintió -. Cualquier duda o consulta por Molly o cualquier cosa que necesites te llegas y hablamos.

-Muchas gracias doctor... – hizo una pausa - Lucius – se corrigió -. Draco, perdón otra vez – solo asentí y ella dio la vuelta y se fue. Me quede mirándola como entraba a la consulta de mi padre, y la pequeñita me miraba y sonreía.

-¿Pasa algo? – Dijo mi padre apretando un poco mi hombro -. Te quedaste helado – sonó a burla y lo mire, su sonrisa era burlona también. Rodee mis ojos.

-Nada, la pequeña es hermosa – dije.

-La mamá también – afirmo él. Y de eso no tenía dudas.

-Si – fue lo único que respondí.

De acuerdo, llevo una hora trabajando, tratando de concentrarme en terminar un párrafo y no puedo llegar a leer la quinta palabra que debo volver a empezar, porque esos ojos color miel vuelven a mi mente. Esto es totalmente ridículo porque recién la conozco, solo cruzamos ¿Cuánto?... diez palabras o un poco más y estoy así.

Me levante de mi escritorio y fui directo a la recepción del hospital, Carmen me entrego la historia clínica sin preguntar nada y volví a mi escritorio. Busque la dirección, anote el teléfono y salí nuevamente. Devolví la historia clínica, busque a mi padre para avisarle que me retiraba antes.

-Ya me voy – le dije con toda la ansiedad encima.

-Es temprano – dijo y me miro como si estuviera preocupado.

-Necesito ver a alguien – dije y sin esperar más salí y me dirigí a mi destino en mi auto.

* * *

Aquí está el tercer capítulo!

¿Qué creen que pasé cuando Draco se encuentre con Hermione?

Dejen sus teorías en un review…

Si quieren leer el próximo capítulo,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Besitos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	4. Reencuentros

Hermione POV

-Hermione – me llamo nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte con algo de brusquedad.

-No dejo de pensar en ti – dijo y me sorprendió. Eso no me lo esperaba -. Necesitaba encontrarte y verte – siguió -. ¿Y la pequeña? – dijo

-En la guardería – conteste -. ¿Por qué viniste? – insistí.

-Te lo dije – respondió.

-¿Oliver que quieres, como supiste que estoy acá y como sabes de mi niña? – salió todo rápido.

-Quería asegurarme como estabas, todo fue mal, fui demasiado impulsivo y para cuando me di cuenta ya habías desaparecido, ha costado encontrarte y bueno cuando tuve la información también decía que habías tenido una niña – dijo -. Me gustaría conocerla – y yo la verdad no estaba segura.

-Lo voy a pensar – dije -. Ahora tengo que ir por ella.

-Tus padres están preocupados – dijo y suspire. Ellos me echaron, no tengo porque sentirme culpable.

-Hablamos después – dije -. Te hospedas en el hotel del pueblo – solo había uno.

-No – dijo -, tengo unos amigos que viven allí y me hicieron lugar.

-Dame tu número y te llamo cuando esté lista para hablar – dije y me entrego una tarjeta donde estaba su número -. Te aviso ¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunte.

-Todavía no lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tengo que irme – empecé a caminar hacia mi camioneta.

-Mione – me llamo y me di vuelta -. Todavía eres mi mejor amiga – aseguro.

-No lo creo – conteste. Él también me había sacado de su vida, ya no era lo mismo.

Subí a mi camioneta y empecé a manejar hacia la guardería. Sentía que me seguían, incluso cuando hable con Oliver, sentía que alguien nos observaba, pero eran solo ideas mías. Recogí a mi pequeña y fuimos a casa. Estuvimos jugando y decidí no sacarla a pasear para que no tomara frio de nuevo. En cierto momento tuve la sensación nuevamente que alguien estaba afuera pero cuando me asome por la ventana no había nadie.

Los fines de semana no trabajo, los tengo libre, así que el sábado lleve a mi pequeña a la plaza a la tarde para que jugara en las hamacas, tobogán y el resto de los juegos. Y ahí estaba, disfrutando el día con ella.

-¡Papi! - exclamo Molly y señalaba - ¡Papi! – volvió a repetir y ya con mi cara en rojo furioso me di vuelta. Venia Draco, se veía hermoso con jeans azul oscuros, un suéter blanco cuello alto y una campera en la mano, se dirigía a nosotras y sonreía.

-Hermione, buenas tardes – saludo.

-Buenas tardes Draco – conteste.

-¡Papi! – uf, mi hija es una tortura.

-¡Molly por Dios basta! – la rete. La adoro pero ahora realmente necesito que se calle.

-Hola preciosa – dije y ella tiro sus brazos por lo que él la alzo. Ella acaricio su mejilla como suele hacerlo conmigo y él beso su mejilla.

-¿Y el papá? – pregunto.

-No está con nosotras – conteste -. No la quería – dije en tono más bajo y él se puso serio.

-Mione – me di vuelta y Oliver estaba detrás mío y su mirada era amenazadora.

-Oliver, dije te llama cuando estuviera lista para hablar – dije molesta.

-Hablemos ahora – exigió y él no estaba en posición de exigir -. De paso me presentas a tu pequeña – miro a Molly que aún seguía en brazos de Draco.

-Ahora no – conteste con firmeza. Me dirigí a hasta Draco y tome a mi niña -. Es hora de su leche – dije mirando a Draco -. Dile chau, amor – dije mirando a mi pequeña.

-Tau papi – dijo y rodé mis ojos, él solo rio. Una hermosa sonrisa.

-Chau preciosa – beso su frente -. Hermione un gusto encontrarte.

Igual Draco, fue lindo verte – dio un beso en mi mejilla y la corriente eléctrica se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

Lleve a mi pequeña de nuevo a casa y le prepare su leche, la idea era que pasáramos más tiempo en los juegos, pero no quería hablar con Oliver, todavía no estaba preparada. Yo estaba bien aquí con mi niña, no sé porque tiene que venir y arruinarlo todo. Además ya paso mucho tiempo, pase todo el embarazo sola y luego todo este tiempo con mi pequeña, no quería a alguien recordándome constantemente que no la quería, era lo más maravilloso en mi vida.

Paso una semana y no llame a Oliver, el tampoco volvió a presentarse, era mejor porque quería que tener mi tiempo para saber si podía perdonar. Nuevamente vuelvo a sentir que alguien está siguiéndome, pero aunque busco entre la gente, nunca veo a nadie que parezca hacerlo.

Luego de buscarla en la guardería fui hasta la inmobiliaria porque debía renovar el contrato de alquiler de la cabaña. La señora Malfoy es muy maternal, apenas me vio entrar me saco de los brazos a Molly y tuve que esperar por una hora que ellas terminaran de jugar para que me prestara atención.

-El dueño subió la renta – dijo y ya me afligí, mi sueldo no es muy alto y apenas nos alcanza para mantenernos -, no te preocupes no es tanto – dijo sonriendo y me transmitió algo de tranquilidad -. Molly esta enorme – dijo y me sorprendió, porque la primera vez que la vi ni siquiera tenía panza y cuando volví un par de veces nunca traje a mi niña -. Lucius quedo enamorado de ella cuando la atendió – dijo y sonreí.

-Creo que tiene ese efecto en todos – dije.

-Además tengo entendido que le dice "papi" a mi niño – dijo y me sonroje, obviamente.

-Si – dije en un susurro -. No sé por qué lo hace, espero no este molesto.

-No, al contrario – dijo y sonrió. Eso me llamo la atención, acaso a su hijo le gustaba que mi Molly le dijera papi.

-Bueno firma aquí – dijo señalando el lugar – y luego aquí - volvió a indicar -. La cabaña es tuya por dos años más. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Le falta algo o no funciona algo? – pregunto.

-Está todo perfecto – dije mientras terminaba de firmar -. No hay ningún problema, adoro el lugar.

-Somos dos – dijo y sonreímos -. Siempre insisto que me la vendan para arreglarla pero no los he podido convencer.

-Señora Malfoy – comencé el saludo y me corto.

-Narcisa, no me digas señora – asentí.

-Muchas gracias Narcisa – dije a modo de saludo mientras ella fue más allá y me abrazo.

-Promete que la traes un día así juego con ella – dijo mirando a Molly.

-Seguro – dije -, veré cuando me hago el tiempo.

-Los viernes – dijo -, como a esta hora sería perfecto – siguió.

-Podría ser – sonrió.

-Bien pequeña Molly – dijo agachándose y mirando a mi pequeña -. Nos vemos el viernes. Las espero – yo solo había querido ser amable, en realidad no había pensado en venir, pero ella lo dio por sentado así que no podía echarme atrás.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Creen que alguien en realidad este siguiendo a Mione?

Si es así, ¿quién creen que sea?

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Lamento mucho no poder haberlo subido antes, pero desde ahora en adelante lo intentaré…

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione POV_

Fuimos al supermercado y comenzamos a buscar los víveres, Molly llevaba una bolsa de caramelos que intentaba abrir. Mientras yo la retaba.

-Melo – protesto y tironeo la bolsa.

-Molly no – la rete o eso trate -. Cuando lleguemos a casa – bese su nariz.

-Queo melo – insistió y sonreí.

-Tengo uno para ti – y ella tomo el caramelo. Draco estaba detrás mio y había estirado su mano para entregarle el caramelo. Estaba bastante cerca y sentí escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, él tenía una sonrisa torcida en sus hermosos y carnosos labios.

-Mami melo – dijo y la mire. Tome el caramelo y lo abrí para que lo comiera – Dile gracias a Draco – dije. Estábamos en plena enseñanza de palabras nuevas, aun no pronunciaba bien nada y era hermoso.

-Asias papi – sonrojo de nuevo, pero no la corregí.

-Gracias – dije mirándolo nuevamente completamente sonrojada -. De compras – asegure.

-Algo así – contesto -. Y tengo mucho más para darle - esa sonrisa torcida aflojo mis piernas y mi instinto fue morder mi labio inferior. El miro fijo mi boca -. Les acompaño - fue solo un susurro y trago con dificultad.

Respire profundo - No hay problema - dije dándome la vuelta y comencé a empujar el carrito.

-Es hermosa - dijo y lo mire -. Molly - sonreí.

-Si - conteste mirándola y acariciando su mejilla -. Lo mejor que me ha pasado - asegure.

-Era el padre - lo mire seria -. Perdón - dijo rápido -, no fue mi intención entrometerme.

-Solo un conocido – agregué más mercadería en el carro. Seguimos caminando en silencio, mientras agregue un poco más de cosas al carro.

-Papi upa – pidió Molly le tendió los brazos.

-Lo siento, en serio no sé porque hace eso - al principio fue adorable, pero ahora ya me preocupaba. Además no es su padre y aunque a él parece no molestarle, no es correcto.

-No hay problema – dijo alzándola -, seguro es porque no lo conoce – sonrió y yo resople.

-Tengo entendido que trabajas con los Finnigan - aseguro.

-Desde que llegue - confirme -. No he conocido mucha gente, pero los poco que conozco han sido muy buenos con nosotras.

-Melo - sonreí. El saco de su bolsillo otro caramelo, se lo abrió y se lo dio. Molly toco su mejilla mientras el sonreía. Busque un par de cosas mas y cuando me di vuelta lo vi jugando con Molly. Ella acercaba su mano y el trataba de atrapar su manito con sus labios y cuando lo hacia, mi niña reía fuerte. Lo mas tierno que he visto y a la vez lo mas triste, por que no tiene un papá para que cuide de ella, la divierta y la tenga en brazos como el hace ahora. La tristeza me invadió.

-¿Estas bien? - seguro fue por mi cara y por mis ojos llorosos porque así los sentía.

-Ya termine - lo mire, él no había buscado nada -. ¿No encontraste lo que buscabas? – torció su sonrisa y me dejo sin aliento.

-Se puede decir que si, pero tengo que irme - eso fue repentino -. Un placer verlas - dijo entregándome a Molly y se fue rápido.

Una vez estuvo todo en la camioneta, volvimos a casa, estabamos en medio de la ruta, aun no habiamos tomado el camino de tierra que lleva a la cabaña cuando senti el pinchaso del neumatico y me detuve. Y esto no podia ir peor, porque saco mi celular y esta totalmente muerto y para completarlo habia oscurecido.

"Bien Hermione, conserva la calma, solo toma a Molly y llévala a casa, la camioneta es lo de menos", tenia que darme coraje, aunque estaba mas que asustada.

Me saque la campera y envolví a mi pequeña en ella para que no pasara frio, no quería que se volviera a enfermar. Comencé a caminar con Molly en brazos, ella se acurro en mí, y escondió su cara en mi cuello, creo que comenzó a quedarse dormida y era lo mejor, por lo menos así no me iba a ver lo aterrada que estoy. Abre caminado por quince minutos, un auto se acercaba y me asuste cuando sentí la frenada.

-¡Hermione! ¿Están bien? - Draco bajaba del auto. Se acercó y toco mi cara -. Estás helada - dijo. Arrugo su entrecejo -. Entra al auto - y me empujo para que lo hiciera. Cuando subimos prendió la calefacción -. Hermione háblame - insistió y parecia angustiado.

-Estoy bien – dije finalmente -. Solo un poco asustada, nunca nos había pasado esto.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa? – pregunto y aun parecia preocupado.

-¿Podemos volver a la camioneta? - pregunte -. Tengo darle su leche y deje los víveres que compre en la camioneta - el asintió y arranco.

Manejo en silencio hasta la camioneta y luego subió mis cosas. Llegamos más que rápido.

-Esta muy dormida – aseguro mientras reacomode a Molly en mi falda.

-Es tarde ya - conteste -. ¿Tu familia vive cerca? - pregunte.

-Algo así - contesto y sus respuestas siempre son vagas -. Estas mejor – afirmo y debo admitir que desde que lo vi me sentí totalmente segura.

Llegamos a casa y mientras lleve a Molly a su habitación, él bajo los víveres y los llevo hasta la cocina.

-Tendría que agradecerte de alguna manera - dije y me miro sonriendo -. Los domingos llevo a Molly a un claro que esta cerca - dije.

-Si, lo se - dijo sonriendo y yo lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Cómo los sabes? – pregunte, se puso serio y resoplo -. No vives cerca de aquí - afirme y el negó con la cabeza -. El encuentro en el supermercado no fue casualidad - asegure y no dijo nada – ¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí y como me encontraste ahora? - insistí.

-Solo fue casualidad - dijo no muy convencido.

Decidí dejarlo pasar - A menos que me estuvieras siguiendo - intente bromear, pero el no sonrió, desvió su mirada y parecia culpable -. ¡Me estabas siguiendo! - exclame.

-No pienses mal - dije enseguida -, solo que desde que las vi la primera vez no he podido dejar de pensar en ustedes y siento esta necesidad de cuidarlas - y eso me dejo helada. Quedamos en silencio varios minutos.

Estaba totalmente sin palabras, no creo que sea del tipo de hombre que le gustan los niños, además es prácticamente un dios griego, y nadan en dinero y son conocidos, porque se iba a preocupar por nosotras de alguna manera en especial.

-Hermione - lo escuche a lo lejos porque seguí siendo algo incomprensible lo que había dicho -. Hermione háblame no te quedes callada, dime que piensas – sonó a ruego.

-¿Hace mucho nos seguías? - pregunte.

-Desde que nos presento mi papá en el hospital – contesto sin mirarme.

-Todas las veces que lo sentí - dije en voz baja mas para mi que para él.

-Entiendo si quieres que me aleje - dijo y lo vi mientras salió de la cocina.

Mi reacción fue lenta, pero es que estaba en shock y no era precisamente que no me gustara que me siguiera, sino era más bien porque sentía cierta satisfacción y regocijo interno. Me levante rápido, él estaba por salir de la casa.

-La llevo a la hora del almuerzo - se paro en seco antes de abrir la puerta -, hacemos un picnic, jugamos y juntamos flores - se dio vuelta y me miro -. No se si es lo mas divertido para ti, pero podrías acompañarnos y almorzar con nosotras.

Sonrió - Me encantaría - contesto y ahora sonreí yo -. Puedo venir más temprano si quieres que vayamos a cambiar la rueda de repuesto en tu camioneta.

-Te lo agradecería - conteste.

-Debo irme – parecia no querer hacerlo -, cierra con llave, mañana nos vemos - asentí. Lo mire por la ventana mientras se marchaba.

Literalmente corrí hasta mi habitación y me tire en la cama riendo y con una inmensa alegría. Hacia mucho que no me sentía así de feliz, y no es que con Molly no lo sea, es distinto, porque es como que estoy completa, como que el completa todo.

* * *

Bien, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía, pero lo dejé tal y como la autora lo hiso…

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Saludos,

Old Brown Shoe :3

P.D. Bueno, quiero decirles que necesito a un/a 'Beta'. Si alguien está disponible o conoce a alguien que me pueda ayudar, comuníquenmelo... :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Draco POV_

Lo que estoy haciendo es totalmente ilógico, o sea, me voy del trabajo solo para dejar mi auto oculto en el medio de la nada y estar sentado acá, oculto entre los arboles, solo para verlas a ellas. Dos niñas que no puedo sacar de mi mente. Ya era de noche, estaba empezando a hacer frio, era hora de volver a casa.

Sonreí en cuanto entre al garaje, estaba el auto de Bill y el auto de Luna, mis hermanos estaba en casa. Lo primero que sentí al entrar fue el puño de mi hermano estamparse en mi hombro, Bill era un gigante, luego me abrazo fuerte.

-Draquito como te extrañe - y sabe que odio que me llame de esa manera.

-No me digas así - correspondí el abrazo.

-¿Dónde estabas hace horas que te espero? - Luna salía corriendo de la cocina y se colgó de mi cuello cuando el oso me soltó.

-Mostrito - dije mientras revolvía su pelo -. ¿Hace cuanto llegaron?

-Un par de horas – contesto Bill.

-¿Dónde estabas? papá estaba preocupado porque te fuiste de repente del trabajo sin explicar nada – dijo Luna.

-Tan rápido conseguiste una chica - Bill se tiraba en los sillones mientras encendía la televisión.

-No para nada – conteste y largo la carcajada.

Me miro de arriba a abajo - Te creo, estarías más contento si hubieras tenido una revolcadita - y de nuevo largo la carcajada.

-Bill esa no es forma de hablar – lo reto mamá.

-Lo siento – dijo y volvió a mirar la televisión.

-No me contestaste – mire a Luna de nuevo -. ¿Dónde estabas? - insistió.

-Tenia que hacer algo – dije zafándome de su abrazo y me desplome en el sillón junto al oso. Luna quedo para mirándome seria, golpee el sillón al lado mio para que se viniera a sentar, ahora me mostro una hermosa sonrisa y se sentó mientras la abrace y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Aun no podía sacarlas de mi mente, estaba preocupado, estaban las dos solas dBillasiado lejos de todo. Me levante de repente y fui a mi habitación. Estaba tirado en la cama, recordándolas, iba de la cara de Hermione a la de Molly una y otra vez.

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa? – Abrí los ojos y Luna se sentaba al borde de la cama -. ¿En quienes piensas? – pregunto segura, siBillpre me he preguntado como hace eso, saberlo todo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es quienes y no quien? – realmente quería saberlo.

-No lo se - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -, solo lo presiento.

-Eres una pequeña brujita - dije y me miro seria, sé que estaba esperando que le contara y no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que lo hiciera -. Son dos - dije y sonrió - Hermione y Molly - dije.

-Lindos nombres – dijo sonriendo - Draco, Hermione y Molly - repitió -. Hay armonía en los tres juntos - sonreí -. Hermione es la mamá - seguro y asentí - ¿Molly que edad tiene?

-Un año y medio - lo leí en la historia clínica.

-¿Paso algo? - "solo me escondí y las observe de lejos", pensé. No puedo ser tan tarado.

-Nada, las conocí esta tarde - dije -. Seguimos mañana, tengo que levantarme temprano.

-De acuerdo – beso mi mejilla y se fue.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y la espere en el ruta, la seguí hasta la guardería donde dejo a Molly y luego hasta su trabajo. Luego fui al trabajo y me concentre en mis cosas.

De pronto comencé a sentirme ansioso, como si algo fuera a pasar, ya eran casi las tres de la tarde así que salí sin avisar a donde iba, estacione mi auto lejos y fui a observarla cuando saliera del trabajo. Y la vi hablar con ese chico, y aunque ella no se notaba contenta de verlo, sino que mas bien parecia enojada, sentí algo de celos. Era morocho y se notaba en su físico que debía vivir en el gimnasio.

Luego de varios minutos que estuvieron hablando, Hermione subió a su camioneta y se fue dejándolo solo. Sabia que iba a recoger a Molly y se donde esta la guardería, por lo que no me fui enseguida, en su lugar me quede mirando al chico que apenas Hermione se fue, tomo su celular y llamo a alguien. La llamada no duro mucho, pero estoy seguro que tenia algo que ver con Hermione.

Estaba saliendo de la guardería con Molly en brazos cuando llegue, las seguí hasta su casa y me quede mirándolas lo que se podía ya que no salió de su casa. El sonido del celular me sobresalto.

-¿Draco que esta pasando? - era mi papá -. ¿A donde fuiste? - y se lo notaba preocupado.

-Lo siento - dije -, necesitaba hacer algo y salí antes pero ya estoy volviendo - dije y mire por última vez la cabaña -. Está todo bien, no te preocupes, voy para allá.

-Bien - contesto y cortamos.

El resto de los días la rutina era prácticamente lo mismo, ella no cambiaba sus hábitos y ese chico no volvió a aparecer. El sábado me levante cerca del mediodía, baje a buscar algo de comer.

-Osito - esa voz no la conocía -, no las espíes - lo retaba.

-Es mi hermanita y no me importa que sea tu hermano – decía Bill. El seria el osito.

-¡Osito basta! – exclamo la chica. Entre en la cocina, la chica era rubia de pelo largo, cuerpo escultural. Estaban los dos en la ventana de la cocina mirando hacia afuera. Me acerque a ellos y mire también por la ventana y Luna estaba afuera con un chico.

-¿Quién es? – pregunte y los dos dieron un salto del susto, no pude evitar reírme.

-¡Draco! ¡Idiota me asustaste! - exclamo Bill. La chica se aclaró la garganta -. Draquito ella es mi Fleur - dijo - Fleur Delacour - aclaro. Ella me tendió la mano y la estreche.

-Un placer conocerte - dijo ella -, mi osito no deja de hablar de ti - y contuve la risa.

-Un gusto - dije intentando no largar la carcajada -. ¿Cuándo llegaron? - pregunte.

-Hace como dos horas - contesto Bill -. Él es Neville, el hermano de Fleur - dijo señalando al chico que estaba con Luna.

-Te estábamos esperando para desayunar - dijo Fleur -. Voy a llamar a los chicos - salió de la cocina.

-Entonces "osito" - dije y Bill me miro serio -. ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos? – dije aun burlándome.

-Hace unos seis meses - contesto.

-¿Por qué no me contaste osito? - me reí y obviamente, su puño se estampo en mi brazo.

-Deja de decirme así - dijo -. Últimamente no atendías mis llamadas – reprocho y era cierto.

-Lo siento osito – me miro con cara de advertencia -. No te digo osito si tu dejas de decirme Draquito – tendí mi mano.

-De acuerdo – estrecho mi mano.

-¡Draco! - Luna vino corriendo y tomo mi mano -. Ven quiero presentarte - nos acercamos a los Delacour -. Él es Jasper - mi hermanita tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Neville - estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Ya queríamos conocer al famoso Draco - dijo sonriendo.

Nos sentamos a desayunar mientras me contaban como se conocieron. Fleur es modelo y conoció a Bill en uno de sus locales una noche que fue a bailar con unas amigas, ella sabe que es linda y esta orgullosa de eso, realmente se nota. Neville es tranquilo, esta todo el tiBillpo en paz y eso transmite, es muy intuitivo y esta totalmente perdido por mi hermanita, la mira con adoración, me gusto mucho, él era abogado.

Luego de desayunar me senté en los sillones y encendí la televisión, Bill se fue con Fleur para mostrarle el pueblo, mamá y papá se habían ido a Portland a pasar el día solos. Ahí estaba y mis pensamientos volvieron a las niñas.

-Espero no sonar entrometido – mire a Neville que se sentaba a mi lado -, pero te siento ansioso, ¿pasa algo? - pregunto.

-Nada grave, solo estoy pensando en alguien, mas bien son dos personitas en particular - le informe.

-Creo que te haría bien ir a verlas – apoyo su mano en mi hombro y eso me trajo mucha paz.

-Creo tienes razón - sonreímos -. ¿Y Luna? - no se la veía cerca.

-Se esta cambiando - eso significaba que iba a tener que esperar mucho -. Quiere ir de compras - y eso anunciaba horas de shopping.

-Te va a tener horas – reímos los dos.

-Lo se, pero ella es feliz – eso me encanto, se ve que realmente la ama. Suspire - Mejor te vas a verlas - dijo.

-Tienes razón - dije -, gracias.

* * *

Bien, aquí está el nuevo capítulo!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3

* * *

P.D. Muchas gracias a **Llanto del fenix** por ayudarme como 'Beta' con este capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

_Draco POV_

Llegue a su casa y estuve mucho tiempo observándolas, no salieron pero se notaba el movimiento adentro. Almorcé unos sándwich que traje conmigo. A la siesta la vi salir con la pequeña y las seguí hasta la plaza del pueblo. Si me aparecía no se notaria, podía ser una casualidad.

-¡Papi! - exclamo Molly y me señalaba cuando me fui acercando sonreí, me gustaba y mucho que me llamara así- ¡Papi! – repitió, Hermione se dio vuelta y me miro. Su cara estaba totalmente colorada, pero me sonrió de manera exquisita.

-Hermione, buenas tardes – salude.

-Buenas tardes Draco – contesto. Todo era muy formal.

-¡Papi! – Hermione se sonrojo más.

-¡Molly por Dios basta! – exclamo retándola.

-Hola preciosa – Molly tiro sus brazos para que la alzara y así lo hice. Acaricio mis mejillas con su manito y bese su mejilla.

-¿Y el papá? – no debí preguntar porque Hermione se entristeció.

-No esta con nosotras. No la quería – fue en tono mas bajo, seguro no quería que la pequeña escuchara eso.

-Mione – ella se dio vuelta y era el mismo chico del otro día. Vi como la miraba y no me gusto, no era un simple conocido.

-Oliver, dije te llamaba cuando estuviera lista para hablar – sonó molesta y eso me dio una gran satisfacción, por lo menos ella no sentía nada especial.

-Hablemos ahora – exigió él -. De paso me presentas a tu pequeña – miro a la pequeña en mis brazos y la apreté un poco mas contra mi.

-Ahora no – se acercó y tomo a Molly -. Es hora de su leche – dijo mirándome -. Dile chau, amor – miraba a su niña.

-Tau papi – sonreí, amo esa vocecita. Y los ojos del tal Oliver se abrieron grandes.

-Chau preciosa – bese la frente de Molly -. Hermione un gusto encontrarte – dije mirándola.

-Dime Hermione – asentí -. Igual Draco, fue lindo verte – mis labios rozaron su mejilla y se sintió extremadamente bien.

Se marcharon y las mire mientras se alejaban. Son tan hermosas las dos, solo intercambiamos un par de palabras y me sentí feliz.

-¿Y tu eres? – sentí detrás mio la voz que se dirigía a mi.

-Draco Malfoy - dije mirándolo -. ¿Y tú? - pregunte.

-Oliver Wood, su mejor amigo – aseguro y no me pareció así -. ¿Están relacionados? - y parecia que eso le molestaba, no creí que fueran solamente amigos.

-Solo somos conocidos - admití muy a mi pesar, aunque pienso cambiar eso.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada - dijo y sabía que eso tenía que ver con ella. El marco un número y comenzó a caminar sin prestarme atención por lo que lo seguí -. Wendell - aguardo -. Aun no quiere hablar conmigo... - espero pero seguía caminando - le voy a dar mas tiempo pero vi a la niña, se parece a ella, es hermosa… las dos lo están - y me subió mucho odio porque ahora quería saber quien era ese Wendell y porque le hablaba de mis niñas. Entro a su auto y me dirigí al mio.

El domingo volví a su casa, fue cerca del mediodía y fue justo cuando salia con Molly y una mochila grande, fueron a un claro bastante lejano, un prado hermoso, con muchas flores. Tendió una manta y se sentó con su niña, jugaron, comieron, pintaron y recogieron flores. La risa de Molly y la de Hermione sonaban fuerte y se las notaba felices. Muy a mi pesar las deje y volví a casa.

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando golpearon la puerta y luego de dar permiso mi padre entro con cara de preocupación.

-¿Draco que esta pasando? No estas bien – aseguro -. Desapareces, lo haces por horas sin decirnos a donde vas - y eso pasaba cuando estaba con Lavender, se a donde se dirigía su pensamiento.

-No es por Lavender – aseguré -. Es solo que… - me quede callado, que pensaría si le cuento lo que estaba haciendo. Las estaba acosando, las seguía a todos lados el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Qué pasa? – insistió -. Habla conmigo, lo que sea que pase lo podemos solucionar, te podemos ayudar.

-No es lo que piensas - dije y me refería a las bebidas y la droga, había salido de eso hace mucho y no iba a volver.

-¿Entonces? – aun seguía preocupado.

-Hermione y Molly - me miro sorprendido -. Algo me pasa con ellas. Cuando me voy... - dude y el espero – las observo, las sigo - agache mi cabeza por no quería ver su rostro.

-¿Porque? - pregunto.

-No lo se, solo siento esta necesidad de tenerlas cerca, cuidarlas y protegerlas de todo - aun no lo miraba.

-Eso no es malo - dijo -, aunque preferiría no fuera a escondidas porque ella se puede asustar - dijo y lo mire sorprendido -. Hablare con tu madre, estaba muy preocupada, esto seguro la tranquiliza. Esta lista la cena, vamos - dijo y bajamos.

Estabamos cenando, Bill y Luna estaban contando como conocieron a los hermanos Delacour, y me entere que todos se mudaban para acá e iban a alquilar un departamento para estar juntos, excepto Luna que se quedaba en casa.

-Así que eres un papi - mire a Bill, su tono era de burla -. Papá nos conto lo de la niña – aclaro y sonreí.

-Es chiquita y no se da cuenta – me encogí de hombres.

-Por algo es - dijo Luna y rodé mis ojos -, seguro ella presiente que lo puedes ser.

-Mi niño es un papi - dijo mamá y todos rieron.

-¿Y la mamá es linda? - Bill es un idiota.

-Seguro que si - dijo Luna.

-Es más que linda - dijo mamá -. Es muy atractiva - aseguro y asentí porque tenia razón, por lo menos así era para mí.

-Así que mi hermano ahora anda detrás de mujeres casadas - el tonto seguí burlándose.

-No es casada - dije molesto -, Hermione y Molly están solas, el padre de la niña no la quería - todos se pusieron serios.

-Todo va a mejorar para ella, aunque antes tienen que pasar por mucho - todos miramos a Luna -. Una de mis visiones - se encogió de hombros y todos reímos.

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo siete.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3

P.D. Muchas gracias a **Llanto del fenix** por ayudarme como 'Beta' con este capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

_Draco POV_

Durante la semana no volví a seguirla, necesita concentrarme en el trabajo, ya me había atraso demasiado. Para el viernes ya no aguante mas estar sin verlas así que espere saliera a las tres de su trabajo. Dieron vueltas, entre ellas hubo una visita a la inmobiliaria de mamá, seguro para renovar el contrato, y luego fueron al supermercado. La pequeña quería caramelos así que compre algunos antes de entrar al supermercado.

-Melo – Amo la voz de Molly, es suave y finita.

-Molly no. Cuando lleguemos a casa – la reto y beso su nariz.

-Queo melo – volvió a pedir la pequeña. Saque uno de los caramelos y me acerque.

-Tengo uno para ti – Molly tomo el caramelo, había quedado detrás de Hermione, cuando se dio vuelta quedamos pegado y sus labios quedaron muy cerca de los míos. Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa y Hermione se estremeció.

-Mami melo – le mostro el caramelo que le había dado.

–Dile gracias a Draco – Molly miraba atenta como Hermione pelaba el caramelo.

-Asias papi – no puede evitar reír un poco, adoro que me diga así.

-Gracias – y era mas que obvio que se iba a sonrojar -. De compras – y no podía estar más equivocada.

-Algo así – una respuesta vaga -. Y tengo mucho mas para darle - Hermione mordió su labio y tuve muchos deseos de besarla -. Les acompaño – trague saliva con dificultad.

Respiro profundo - No hay problema – comenzó a empujar el carro.

-Es hermosa – me miro -. Molly - "Y tu también", agregue mentalmente.

-Si – acaricio la mejilla de su niña -. Lo mejor que me ha pasado - a mi también.

-Era el padre – metí la pata, su expresión cambio totalmente -. Perdón - dije enseguida -, no fue mi intención entrometerme - no se para que entre en ese camino, en realidad lo se, necesitaba saber que significaba ese para ella.

-Solo un conocido – seguimos en silencio y continuo metiendo cosas en el carro.

-Papi upa - me tendió los brazos y sonreí.

-Lo siento, en serio no se porque hace eso - ahora parecia preocupada en vez de avergonzada.

-No hay problema - saque a la pequeña del carro y la cargue -, seguro es porque no lo conoce - resoplo. -Tengo entendido que trabajas con los Finnigan - espero que cambie su humor.

-Desde que llegue. No he conocido mucha gente, pero los poco que conozco han sido muy buenos con nosotras.

-Melo – saque otro caramelo de mi bolsillo y se lo di una vez retire la envoltura. Comenzamos a jugar, había acariciado mi mejilla y atrape su manito con mis labios como si mordiera, ella rio fuerte y la saco, luego la acercaba para que lo volviera a hacer y simulaba no atraparla y luego lo hacia. Reía mucho por lo que se estaba divirtiendo. Estuvimos así unos minuto, cuando mire a Hermione vi la tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Estas bien? - sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Ya termine - esquivo la pregunta -. ¿No encontraste lo que buscabas? - sonreí.

-Se puede decir que si, pero tengo que irme - no quería tener que confesarle que solo la estaba siguiendo -. Un placer verlas – le entregue a la pequeña y me fui.

Estaba saliendo cuando sonó mi celular y el nombre de mi hermanita estaba en la pantalla.

-Ya la viste - aseguro y sonreí -. Estamos yendo al restaurant, te esperamos para cenar - dijo.

-Estoy cerca, nos encontramos ahí - confirme.

Llegue antes que ellos, pero igual entre y me senté en una mesa grande hasta que llegaron todos, incluso venían mis padres. Estábamos conversando y de pronto empecé a sentirme angustiado.

-Draco te siento ansioso - dijo Neville en voz baja -, siento algo de angustia - lo mire. Luna me miraba también, ella esta sentada entre Neville y yo.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Luna.

-Algo anda mal - dije -. Tengo que irme, algo pasó.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la deje en el supermercado y seguramente iba a su casa. Subí a mi auto y maneje en esa dirección. Me tensione cuando vi su camioneta a un costado del camino, me detuve y me acerque.

-Hermione – me asome pero ellas no estaban. Vi la rueda pinchada, no era tan grave, pero también quería decir que se fue caminado a esta hora y solas. Tenía la corazonada que debía irse a su casa y no volver al pueblo, así que maneje en esa dirección bastante fuerte. Cuando la vi tuve que apretar con fuerza los frenos.

-¡Hermione! ¿Están bien? - dije mientras bajaba del auto, me acerque y tome su rostro entre mis manos -. Estas helada. Entra al auto - la empuje hasta que subió y encendí la calefacción en cuanto subí -. Hermione háblame - su mirada estaba perdida.

-Estoy bien - suspire aliviado -. Solo un poco asustada, nunca nos había pasado esto.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa? – me miro.

-¿Podemos volver a la camioneta? Tengo darle su leche y deje los víveres que compre en la camioneta – asentí y di la vuelta para volver.

Llegamos a la camioneta y pase las cosas a mi auto. Nos dirigimos a su casa. Mire de reojo a la pequeña y estaba dormida.

-Esta muy dormida – reacomodo a la pequeña.

-Es tarde ya – respondió -. ¿Tu familia vive cerca? – sabia que iba a preguntar algo así.

-Algo así - otra respuesta vaga -. Estas mejor - y eso realmente me alivio.

Entramos en la casa, yo venia con las bolsas de las compras en mi mano y ella con Molly, fue a una habitación y yo entre a la cocina.

-Tendría que agradecerte de alguna manera - ahora sonreía, se había pasado el susto -. Los domingos llevo a Molly a un claro que esta cerca - dijo.

-Si, lo se - me fui de boca y a ella le sorprendió mi respuesta.

-¿Cómo los sabes? – no tenia excusa para justificarme -. No vives cerca de aquí - negué con la cabeza -. El encuentro en el supermercado no fue casualidad – seguí en silencio - ¿Como sabias que estaba ahí y como me encontraste ahora? – pregunto exigente.

-Solo fue casualidad - se noto que estaba mintiendo.

Pareció aceptar esa respuesta - A menos que me estuvieras siguiendo - ella quiso bromear y yo me sentí mal porque me había descubierto -. ¡Me estabas siguiendo! – exclamo y sonó molesta.

-No pienses mal, solo que desde que las vi la primera vez no he podido dejar de pensar en ustedes y siento esta necesidad de cuidarlas - estuvimos en silencio mucho tiempo y estaba pensativa - Hermione - no respondió ni me miro -. Hermione háblame no te quedes callada, dime que piensas - mientras no piense mal y me aleje.

-¿Hace mucho me seguías? - pregunto.

-Desde que nos presento mi papá en el hospital – esquive su mirada.

-Todas las veces que lo sentí - fue apenas un susurro.

-Entiendo si quieres que me aleje - me levante, debía dejarla sola.

-La llevo a la hora del almuerzo - me detuve antes de abrir la puerta -, hacemos un picnic, jugamos y juntamos flores - la mire -. No se si es lo mas divertido para ti, pero podrías acompañarnos y almorzar con nosotras - y en este momento no puede pensar en algo mejor que pasar mi tiempo con ellas.

-Me encantaría - los dos estábamos sonriendo -. Puedo venir más temprano si quieres que vayamos a cambiar la rueda de repuesto en tu camioneta.

-Te lo agradecería - contesto.

-Debo irme - no me podía quedar pero me hubiera encantado, aunque ella no lo ofreció -, cierra con llave, mañana nos vemos – asintió y volví a mi auto.

Volví directo a casa, mamá estaba esperándome en el living, no parecia preocupada pero estaba seria.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿Les paso algo? – parecia preocupada.

-No, solo pincho un neumático y estaba lejos de su casa – sonrió aliviada -. Así que las lleve y mañana las busco porque su camioneta quedo en el lugar.

-¿Cómo supiste que les paso? - estaba realmente interesada, lo peor es que no tengo idea, solo sentí que algo pasaba.

-No lo se, solo lo sentía... que algo no estaba bien – realmente estoy perdido por ellas -. No sé que me esta pasando mamá, nunca me he sentido así – seguí y ella solo me escuchaba -. Desde que papá las presento no hago más que seguirla y esconderme para ver todo lo que hacen.

-Solo disfrútalo si te hace sentir bien y no lo pienses mucho – acaricio mi rostro.

-Me voy a acostar, me invito a almorzar mañana con ellas – sonrió.

-Ponte más guapo y lleva algo rico para el postre – dije y rodé mis ojos.

-Buenas noches mamá - bese su frente y fui a mi habitación.

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo ocho!

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3

P.D. Muchas gracias a **Llanto del fenix** por ayudarme como 'Beta' con este capítulo! Ella me va a ayudar por el resto de la historia, así que probablemente dejaré de poner esto, pero quiero aclarar que ella ha sido de mucha ayuda y es una persona asombrosa! :D


	9. Chapter 9

_Draco POV_

A las diez de la mañana estuve en la puerta de su casa. Hermione abrió la puerta unos minutos después de que golpee y tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Pasa – dijo abriendo más la puerta para darme lugar -. Llame la grúa apenas recibí tu mensaje – le mande un mensaje antes de salir de casa para comprobar que estaba despierta -. Si quieres podemos ir ya, porque deben estar en camino.

-Se cambiar una rueda – dije sonriendo.

-Seguro que si – mordió su labio unos segundos -, pero de los nervios deje trabada la llave en el encendido, y eso no sabia si podías hacer algo.

-No llega tan lejos mi cocimiento de mecánica – dio una risa baja -. ¿Molly esta despierta? – pregunte.

-Tomando su leche en la cuna – confirmo.

-¿Puedo? – me dio curiosidad ver su habitación.

-Ven – dijo y fuimos hasta la habitación de la pequeña. Se notaba era su vida, la decoración no hacia armonía con el resto de la casa. Estaba empapelada en todos amarillos pastel con verde, había ositos, peces, sapos y más animales. Levanto a la pequeña de la cuna -. Mira quien vino – le decía mientras besaba su mejilla.

-¡Papi! – exclamo y reí.

-Creo que no voy a poder sacarle esa mañana todavía – estaba seria.

-No me molesta – dije.

-Va a ser mejor que vayamos, sino la grúa llega antes que nosotros – asentí.

Cuando llegamos a su camioneta la grúa estaba en el lugar, y lo peor que me podía pasar hoy era ver a ese tal Oliver en el lugar.

-¡Oliver! – Hermione estaba sorprendida y yo molesto - ¿Qué haces acá? – sonó algo mas natural.

-Embry es el dueño de la grúa y es mi amigo, con el me estoy quedando – dijo -. ¿Puedo alzarla? – pregunto señalando a Molly.

-¿Embry? – el otro chico la miro.

-Mione vamos – dijo Oliver tomándola del brazo y ella lo miro seria.

Me acerque a ellos – Suéltala – exigí y el me miro enojado.

-Oliver suéltame – le exigió, él seguía mirándome.

-No te lo vuelvo a repetir – amenace. Quien se cree este para tomarla así.

-¡Oliver, si quieres hablar esta no es la manera en que lo vas a conseguir! – él la miro y luego la soltó.

-Lo siento – dijo.

-Draco la sostienes – dijo acercándose para que tomara a Molly -. Ve con Draco – dijo mirando a su pequeña.

-¡Papi! – exclamo Molly.

-Ven pequeña – dije tomándola en mis brazos.

-Embry – el otro chico se acercó -. Tiene trabada la llave – le dijo.

-Veamos – le dijo él. Fueron hasta la cabina y Oliver fue con ellos. Estuvieron ahí varios minutos los dos viendo si la podía destrabar.

-Va ser mejor llevarlo al taller – dijo Oliver.

Embry miro a Hermione – Lo llevamos y mañana puedes llamar al mediodía para ver que este listo – me acerque a ellos con Molly aun en brazos. Oliver me miro serio, parecia celoso.

-¿Al mediodía? – pregunto Hermione -. No se puede solucionar ahora, lo necesito para mañana – protesto ella.

-Si quieres te paso a buscar a la mañana y las llevo – dije y Hermione me miro. Sé que era ese el problema -. No seria molestia – dije.

-O te puedes quedar con… tu niña en la push y mañana te llevo – dijo Oliver. Quería competir conmigo, pero para mi beneficio ella no estaba enojada conmigo.

-Draco puede llevarme – sonreí y Oliver parecia mas enojado -. Mañana te llamo – dijo mirando a Embry.

Entre Embry y Oliver engancharon la camioneta a la grúa. Embry hablo unos minutos más con Hermione y luego se marcharon. Ella y Oliver no volvieron a cruzar palabra. Subimos a mi auto de nuevo y le entregue a Molly. Ahora parecia preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo? – pensé que a lo mejor era por Oliver.

-No, solo es por el tema del gasto – dijo -, pero mejor nos apuramos en este horario es el mas lindo para estar ahí -. Estaba preocupada por lo que le podía salir el arreglo.

-¿Oliver era tu amigo? – pregunte con algo de duda. Su expresión cambio.

-Lo éramos – afirmo -. Era mi mejor amigo en… - se quedo callada parecia dudar -. De donde vengo.

-¿Qué paso? – suspiro profundo.

-Cuando le conté que estaba embarazada, me dijo que era una cualquiera, que eso me lo merecía por andar con cualquiera. Le pedí que me dejara quedarme con él ese día en su casa porque mis padres ya me habían echado, pero me dijo que no, que no quería verme nunca mas, que lo había desilusionado y no me quería cerca. Y cerró la puerta de un porrazo en mi cara – parecia triste ante el recuerdo.

-¿Y ahora que quiere? – si ella no lo quería cerca lo iba a obligar a irse.

-Vino a disculparse, me estuvo buscando todo este tiempo según dijo – se encogió de hombros -. Mañana no es necesario que me busques – me sorprendió -, puedo arreglármelas de otra manera, solo lo acepte porque estaba Oliver - ¿quería darle celos?, entonces hay algo mas -, no quería que pensara que solo puedo contar con él.

-No tengo problema en hacerlo – dije -. A menos que no quieras que él te vea conmigo.

-Nunca fue mas que amistad – sonreí -. Entro a las nueve – dijo -. Me levanto a las siete, solo me mandas un mensaje, cuando vengas.

-Sé que entras a las nueve – confirme y sentí una risa baja.

-¿Cómo tenias mi numero? – había confesado que la seguía a todos lados así que no tenia nada que perder.

-La historia clínica de Molly – dije y hubo otra risa baja.

Llegamos a su casa nuevamente y busco lo que llevaríamos para el picnic. Estaba recogiendo todo cuando me acorde del nombre que había dicho Oliver. No se si era el momento o no pero quería saber quien era Wendell.

-¿Conoces algún Wendell? – me miro sorprendida. Estábamos en la cocina, la estaba ayudando a guardar las cosas en una mochila que había buscado. La misma que uso el fin de semana anterior. Molly había quedado en el living sentada en una mesita con hojas y crayones.

-Mi padre se llama Wendell – contesto -. ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

-Me pareció escuchar algo relacionado con un Wendell y contigo – esquive lo mas que pude. Oliver estaba hablando con el padre de ella.

-Vamos – dijo de repente.

-Yo la llevo – dije tomando la mochila. Buscamos a Molly y nos fuimos al prado.

Armo todo, tendió la manta, acomodo la comida, y las cosas de Molly y nos sentamos a comer. A Molly le dio de esos purés en frasco y ella parecia comerlos encantada. Charlamos mientras le daba de comer, luego la dejo y ella fue a buscar flores.

-¿No tenias mejores planes para hoy? – pregunto sonriendo. Su sonrisa me fascina, sobre todo porque es autentica -. No creo que sea lo más divertido pasarla con nosotras – y no tengo ganas de estar en ningún lado.

-El pueblo es chico – dije -, además me gusta estar con ustedes – se puso colorada.

-¿Y tu familia no te extraña hoy? – puedo pasar todos los días con ellos.

-Mis hermanos están con sus parejas, así que por un día que no estamos juntos no pasa nada, y es molesto estar entre medio de ellos, todos de a dos y yo solo – no es que me moleste pero todos son muy demostrativos -. ¿No tienes hermanos? – Molly estaba entretenida ahora rayando unas hojas con crayones, Hermione le había hecho una corona de flores y la tenia en su cabecita.

-Soy hija única – se encogió de hombros -. Mis padres esperaban todo de mi, menos a ella – dijo mirando a Molly -. Creo que los decepcione y mucho, por eso también papá reacciono así.

-Creo que si la conocieran la adorarían, estás haciendo muy buen trabajo – dije -. Si te vieran estarían orgullosos de ti.

-No lo se – suspiro profundo -, papá fue duro cuando me echo, dijo muchas cosas y mamá solo se quedo callada.

-Oliver hablo con tu padre – me miro sorprendida -, por eso te pregunte quien era Wendell, cuando te fuiste del parque lo escuche decirle que aun no querías hablar con él. Da la impresión de que también te estaba buscando.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – ahora parecia molesta.

-No sabía si era bueno o malo, además no sabía quien era Wendell – conteste.

-Pero me preguntaste – creo que se enojo conmigo. Se quedo callada y parecia estar pensando muy seriamente.

-No fue mi intención ocultártelo – me miro y aun parecia molesta -. Creo que deberías hablar con él, para saber que paso con tus padres – no me gustaba la idea de que se acercara a ese chico, pero era bueno para ellas.

Se puso de pie – Volvamos – dijo y sé que sabe estar mas tiempo acá -, voy a hablar con Oliver ahora.

-¿Ahora? – pregunte algo decepcionado, era la primera vez que estábamos solos y había pensado en pasar mas tiempo con ellas.

-Creo que debo presentarle a mi pequeña – comenzó a guardar las cosas y no me queda mas que levantarme y ayudarla.

Volvimos a la cabaña en silencio, parece molesta, pero no fue mi intención engañarla. Entramos y lleve las cosas para dejarlas en la cocina.

-¿Te llevo? – me miro seria.

-Voy a llamar a Oliver para que me busque – dijo. Ahora actuaba conmigo, como lo había hecho antes con él.

-¿Hice algo mal? ¿En verdad no fue mi intención ocultarte nada? – no me imagine que podía llegar a ocasionar esto.

-No es eso – dijo -, solo que esto remueve muchas cosas. Quisiera arreglar esto y que Oliver se vaya a tenerlo dando vuelta e insistiendo. Dejo que vea a Molly y la conozca, y si en verdad me buscaban con Wendell puede decirle que estamos bien y se termino.

-Puedo llevarte – insistí.

-No es necesario – dijo -, pero te espero mañana como habíamos quedado – asentí.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo aquí!

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Besos,

Old Brown Shoe :3

P.D. Muchas gracias a **Llanto del fenix** por ayudarme como 'Beta' con este capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

_Draco POV_

La deje como me pidió y volví a casa, me hubiera gustado estar mas con ellas, pero la entendía, si quería cerrar lo de sus padres y ese Oliver lo mejor era hacerlo lo mas rápido posible.

-Volviste temprano – dijo Luna cuando me vio entrar -, pero no paso nada grave – aseguro.

-Tenía que hablar con alguien – le dije -, era importante, sobre sus padres así que no pude estar mucho con ellas – pero mañana había otra oportunidad.

-Mañana los chicos van a buscar departamento – dijo Luna -. ¿Te vas a quedar acá o te vas con ellos? – pregunto.

-Me quedo acá – confirme -. ¿Neville? No se lo veía por ningún lado.

-Se fue a descansar un poco – sonrió y mucho -, lo canse con las compras – reímos -. Además mañana a parte del departamento o casa, tiene que buscar un local para su consultoría de abogados.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer acá? – pregunte.

-Puedo diseñar en cualquier lado – aseguro – y luego mandar los bosquejos, eso no es problema.

A la mañana siguiente puntual estuve en su puerta, Molly me saludo con un ¡papi!, apenas me vio y roce la mejilla de Hermione con mis labios, y no era el lugar que me interesaba besar ya que sus labios me atraían más. Dejamos a la pequeña en la guardería y luego la lleve hasta su trabajo.

-Hermione – la llame cuando se estaba bajando del auto y se asomo -. ¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche con mi familia? – pregunte.

-Solo me tendrías que indicar como llegar – dijo aceptando -. Sé que es complicado el camino.

-Les paso a buscar – estaba por protestar -. Te muestro como llegar y la próxima vez puedes ir sola.

Mordió su labio – De acuerdo, ¿a que hora pasas? – pregunto.

-Salgo a las siete del trabajo, así que te estaría buscando ocho y media así hago tiempo de cambiarme – asintió.

-Te espero a esa hora – sonrió y se marcho.

Apenas llegue al trabajo llame a mi madre y le avise que tendríamos visitas, al igual que a mis hermanos y papá. Sé que mamá se encargaría de todo aunque fue de último momento, pero quería que mis hermanos la conocieran.

-Draco – estaba concentrado en unos balances cuando Astoria, mi secretaria me llamo. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Dime – me quede mirándola mientras se sentó en la silla del otro lado de mi escritorio.

-He visto que no tienes muchos amigos – dijo y me sorprendió -, y tampoco tienes novia – aseguro y aguarde -. Quería invitarte a salir… el sábado, tomamos algo, bailamos… - y el silencio que siguió quiso decir mucho.

-No creo que sea apropiado – dije y aun sonreía -. Eres mi secretaria y prefiero que la relación quede en eso – asegure.

-Pero podemos hacerlo mas ameno para los dos – dijo insinuante.

-Astoria debes volver a tu lugar – dije con firmeza y la vi salir de la oficina.

Volví a casa y me cambie, mamá ya tenia todo preparado para la cena. Les había pedido a todos que no fueran muy formales para que ella se sintiera a gusto, así que solo me puse unos jean, polera y zapatillas.

-Pasa – dijo cuando abrió la puerta -. Dame dos segundos que estoy terminando de preparar a Molly – asentí -. Ponte cómodo.

-Mione – Oliver salía de la cocina y se paro en seco cuando me vio. "Ahora lo deja venir a su casa", pensé y eso me molesto muchísimo -. Ya deje los platos limpios.

-¿Ya cenaste? – le pregunte algo molesto. Después de todo la había invitado y en casa estaba todo listo.

-Yo no – dijo mirándome -, solo comió Oliver – "Y ahora es Oliver", pensé. Esto cada vez esta peor.

-Ya te vas – pregunto el, y ella asintió -. Entonces me voy – dijo. Me llamo la atención porque solo vi la camioneta de Hermione -. Nos vemos mañana – dijo y beso su mejilla mientras me miraba con algo de burla. "Imbécil", pensé.

-Draco – dijo tendiendo una mano y la estreche.

-Oliver – nos soltamos y él se fue. Su moto estaba tapada por la camioneta de Hermione.

Cuando termino de preparar a Molly, subimos a mi auto y comenzamos el viaje a casa. Íbamos en silencio y la verdad era un incomodo silencio.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto.

-No – conteste intentando sonreír -. ¿Pudieron hablar bien? – pregunte.

-Estuvimos toda el resto de la tarde hablando – suspire -. Mi padre hablo con él para ver si sabia donde estaba y como ninguno tenia idea, contrataron un investigador y hace un par de meses me encontró acá y les dio la información – la vi de reojo mirar por la ventana con nostalgia -. Dice que parece que mis padres tienen la intención de pedirme perdón por su reacción y pedir que vuelva con ellos para que me ayuden con Molly – y eso me dejo totalmente helado, acaso se iba, no las iba a ver más.

-¿Te vas? – fue con toda la angustia.

-No – lo dijo segura -. Solo acepte hablar hoy nuevamente con él para confirmarle si quería ver a mis padres, pero ya me acostumbre al lugar igual que Molly y tenemos nuestra rutina… - se quedo callada unos segundos -. En otro momento a lo mejor me hubiera ido, pero siento que algo me retiene acá.

-¿Qué te retiene? – pregunte realmente curioso.

-¿Esa es tu casa? - aun faltaba un trecho para llegar pero ya se la veía. Igual sonó más que un intento de cambio de tema que un interés real por la casa.

Durante todo el camino Molly venia con un peluche en la mano jugando, estaba tranquila, además cada tanto Hermione le decía que se quedara quieta. Finalmente llegamos a casa, tome a Molly en brazos y ayude a Hermione bajar del auto. Entramos en la casa y en living estaban todos esperándonos.

-Hermione – dije mientras apoyaba mi mano en su cintura -. Ellos son Fleur novia de mi hermano Bill y Neville el novio de mi hermanita Luna – dije -. Chicos ella Hermione y esta pequeña hermosa es Molly.

Fleur se acercó - ¿Cómo estas? – tendió su mano hacia Hermione y ella la estrecho.

-Bien, gracias. Un gusto conocerte – Fleur apenas le sonrió, pero luego miro a Molly con una sonrisa grandísima.

-Hola pequeña – dijo mirándola -, quieres venir conmigo – tendió los brazos y Molly se lanzo hacia ellos.

-Así que… - comenzó Bill y solo espero que no diga una estupidez -, ustedes dos son las que atraparon a mi hermanito Draco – se carcajeo y abrazo fuerte a Hermione -. Esta muy distraído culpa de ustedes.

-¡Bill! - exclame indignado, pedazo de idiota.

-Creo que me estas dejando sin aire – dijo Hermione.

-Suéltala Bill – pero Hermione le sonrió y mucho cuando la soltó.

-Perdón hermanita – rodé mis ojos.

-¡Que hermoso conocerlas! – esa fue Luna que se acercó rápido a abrazarla y Hermione correspondió con una sonrisa -. Estaba desesperada por conocerte, vamos a ser muy buenas amigas – Hermione seguía sonriendo -. Fleur es mi turno de alzar a Molly – dijo mientras iba corriendo hasta ellas.

-Hermione un placer tenerte con nosotros – dijo Neville tendiendo su mano, un saludo formal.

-Igualmente – contesto ella.

-¡Hermione! – exclamo mamá cuando salía de al cocina -. No me avisaron que ya habían llegado – nos reto -. ¿Cómo estas? – dijo abrazándola.

-Muy bien, gracias – contesto ella -. Tienen una hermosa casa.

-Gracias – mi madre miro a Molly -. Esa niña es mi debilidad – dijo y fue con Luna y Fleur -. Tu padre tuvo una emergencia, vamos a cenar sin él – dijo mirándome y asentí.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo a la vista!

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3

P.D. Muchas gracias a **Llanto del fenix** por ayudarme como 'Beta' con este capítulo!


End file.
